


First and Last

by Thresershark



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Angst, I am a fool, M/M, More like gayngels, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thresershark/pseuds/Thresershark
Summary: The first words ever spoken to each other, along with the last.





	First and Last

_"Who... are you?"_

* * *

  
  
   It was a cautious few words that slipped out of the pale angel's lips. His one eye stared up at the other male with a glimpse of caution - fear, even - and the other was still closed; freshly cut in a criss-cross manner.  
  
   He remembers their first meeting vividly; after all, how often do you come across an injured individual? Especially one that ended up developing feelings for you as you did for them?  
  
   Truly it took a bit to comfort the boy, tears staining his cheeks and that crimson metallic liquid staining his white hair red. And the other male, a shorter boy with a head full of curly black hair nearly covering his face, cooed. It wasn't often he treated people so nicely. They often aggravated him. But this boy... acting like a scared stray animal, cowering away in fear of more pain - he couldn't help but comfort him. Sure, it might've taken a couple hours of soothing the male, but he did it and he took the boy home to his place in safety.  
  
   "Who... are you?" Was the first coherent sentence out of the white-haired boy's mouth.  
  
   "They call me Repeat. Do you have a name?"  
  
   "I... I am Orion." His head bowed down to stare down at his lap. "...Thank you for taking me to your home. I... hope we can become friends."  
  
   And that sudden incident was their first meeting. Truly neither of them expected such an encounter would lead to now, where the two were comfortable and in a happy relationship.  
  
    Admittedly, Repeat was a bit of a hard-headed, crabby guy. But he was caring when he wanted to be -- Orion saw his secret heart of gold that rarely any other angels got to witness. And, honestly? He was cute.  
  
   As for Orion, he warmed up quickly to the smaller male. He felt safe in his arms, felt comforted from the terrors of the world he's experienced that fateful day. Albeit he could be clingy, and he often hated being left alone, yet he was so caring.  
  
   And, truly, they loved each other. For months, even years they promised each other that nothing could separate them but themselves, and why would they want to do that?

* * *

  
  
_"Please... Please don't leave me..."_  
  
   The black-haired angel didn't answer to Orion's pleas, nor even turned to look at him. He couldn't. He couldn't let his lover see the look of true terror in his eyes, tears forming as he desperately tried to get them to stop.  
  
   "Repeat, please..! Where will you even go?! Where are they taking you?"  
  
   Still, no answer. The wings on Repeat's back stretched idly. Once they were a comforting off-white color, like the clouds scattered in the sky, now each feather was dyed a deep obsidian.  
  
   Legend told that each sin an angel committed reflected in their wings. The more black feathers, the more immoral the angel was. And Repeat's wings, no longer had any brightness to them.  
  
   He knew he didn't have much time left. The higher council would track him down soon enough, banish him for his unholy ways down to mortal earth. Even if it'd take a bit for them to arrive, he couldn't go outside at all. The sight of pure blackened wings would leave him shunned -- Hiding them in his clothing was no option, black feathers would fall out and lead a trail to him.  
  
   His only choice was to hide and wait for his punishment.  
  
   The white-haired angel's pleas fell upon deaf ears, tainting the air with sounds of distress. Just like their first meeting was his heart quivering with fear, tears running down his cheeks two, four, ten at a time.  
  
   "Repeat... Please, I'll keep you safe here! I p-promise, _they_ won't take you!" His voice cracked.  
  
   Nothing.  
  
   He reached out, clinging onto the back of Repeat's sweater as his legs trembled. Soon, he dropped onto his knees.  
  
   "Y-You can't go! They can't make you! Where will you even go?!"  
  
   Still nothing. The boy pulled Orion off of his clothing, giving him a last glance from the side until he began to leave. He hated having to do this. He truly did. But it was to leave now on his own accord or put Orion through the terror of watching his boyfriend being pulled away from him. Simply, he felt that this was his best option.  
  
   "Please... Please don't leave me..." The angel dug his nails into the ground, sobbing loud enough for the realm to hear his sorrows.  
  
   No matter how loud he cried, he was all alone again. Just like that fateful day.  
  
   "Orion... I'm sorry... I still love you." Repeat was far gone now; the other could, no, _would_ never hear his reply. Still he couldn't turn back now, and run and hug his lover tightly like he desperately wished to. To wipe his tears away, tell him that everything was going to be fine and he'd never have to be alone again.  
  
   But, he couldn't. And it was all his own fault.


End file.
